


Forever Yours

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: "Tell me I'm forever yours."(Tony seeks assurance from Stephen. Stephen is very happy to give it.)
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 15
Kudos: 93





	Forever Yours

"Tell me I'm forever yours," Tony whispered against Stephen's lips, right after kissing him. "Please," he added, not caring that a note of desperation had crept into his voice. He'd lost any shame for his affection for Stephen a long time ago.

He half expected for Stephen to hit him with the hard and cold facts of the song he'd just quoted but instead he got a pleasant surprise as Stephen leaned forwards to kiss him back. "Of course you're mine," he said eventually. "Just like I'm yours." He drew back and Tony was delighted to see a slight blush on his lover's beautiful face.

He just _had_ to reach out and trace those temping cheekbones with his fingertips, making sure to keep the touch light enough to elicit more of that delightful blush as well as a light shiver of pleasure and a soft moan.

"Forever?" he asked, because he never knew when to leave a good thing alone.

Stephen closed his eyes at that and Tony, knowing that he'd fucked up somehow, was ready to start apologizing when Stephen took a deep breath before opening them again.

"Forever," he promised. His voice was deeper than usual and it sounded as if the word had been torn out from the depths of his very soul.

This time it was Tony who shivered. But only for a moment. No need to drag the moment down, after all.

"Great! Now let's seal it with a kiss!"

He leaned in, just in time to smother Stephen's slightly horrified laugh with yet another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kygo, Avicii - _Forever Yours_ ft. Sandro Cavazza, 2020  
> Brian Hyland - _Sealed With a Kiss_ , 1962
> 
> "Tell me I'm forever yours" is a line that screams 'Tony' to me. He just wants to belong, to love and be loved in return. Thanfully, Stephen is exactly the right person for the job. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🤍
> 
> [@](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com)


End file.
